The Blind Leading the Blind
by HollowHaloz
Summary: After being blinded, Yugi just learns to cope. He holds no grudge for the people that have done this to him. He's not mad one bit. He just learns to cope. While coping, he get's a little help and even teaches someone something as well.


Yugi Muto placed his hand on the wall and walked down the hallway of his school. It was silent, to Yugi's satisfaction. He was headed for the principal's office to retrieve an assignment he'd left. Yugi hummed a small tune as he guided himself down the hall. He kept his eyes closed and concentrated on the layout of the hall. His hand brushed against a the nameplate on a door. He ran his hand back over it. "Ah. The nurses office. Cool. The principal's is around the corner." He smiled to himself.

"Well look who we have here. Mister see no evil." laughed a boy from out of no where. Yugi recognized his voice instantly. "Marik!? No way. I didn't even hear his footsteps." Yugi thought to himself. "Hey, dwarf! Where are you headed?" Called Bakura. Yugi cringed at his loudness. "I'm blind, Bakura. Not deaf. If you must know, I'm headed to the principal's office." Yugi admitted. "Why not stay here and hang out with us?" Bakura insisted evilly. Yugi shook his head. "N-no thanks."

"Aww. That sucks. What do you have against us?" Marik asked, playing innocent. "Oh, I don't know? Don't you think I have the right to try and steer clear of the two idiots that caused me to go blind?!" Yugi snapped. "Wrong answer." Bakura growled and shoved Yugi to the wall. Yugi's back hit the painted bricks and yelped in pain. "We tried being nice." Marik smiled evilly as he kneed Yugi in the stomach. Yugi cried out in pain and sunk to the floor.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?" called a voice that Yugi didn't recognize. "Run!" Bakura yelled and the two ran off. Yugi waited for their footsteps to fade. He coughed in pain. New footsteps were heard coming towards Yugi. Yugi held his stomach and sat up against the wall. "Hey? Are you alright? What just happened there?" asked the unfamiliar person. "I-It was nothing. Those two were just being idiots like usual. I'm fine." Yugi explained and tried standing. The other person started helping him up and led him to one of the benches placed in the hallway.

"That was not 'nothing'. Why would those two do that to you?" The boy asked. "Because, I'm an easy target and because I got them suspended. I wish they were expelled." Yugi grumbled. "By the way, I'm Yugi Muto." Yugi smiled with his face facing forward. "Yami. I'm a new student." Yami introduced himself. "Anyways, Yugi, how'd you get them suspended?" Yami asked. "Well, one day, about two months ago, we had the same science class. We were supposed to be learning how to mix chemicals. Those two, being the idiots they are, started playing around and they accidentally got some of the most harmful chemicals in my eyes, blinding me for life, or so the doctor says. Anyways, those two got suspended for injuring a student." Yugi shrugged.

"What?! They blinded you. Isn't that some kind of means for expulsion?" Yami asked getting upset. "Sure! It is. But it was an accident, so I begged for them not to be expelled. I mean, c'mon. I'm not dead, so it's nothing to get too upset over. If I knew that when those two would return, they'd start beating me up, I might have rethought my decision." Yugi laughed. Yami smiled sadly. "What's with this kid?" he thought to himself. "I don't hate those two. It's not their faults that they're crazy like that. I don't regret not getting them expelled either. With them teasing me everyday, it kinda gives my life some excitement, so I'm happy that they're here." Yugi smiled.

"You're like an angel." Yami complimented. Yugi turned to him and opened his eyes out of habit. "You think?" He smiled. Yami stared at Yugi's purple eyes, they were dulled over. "Your eyes are beautiful." Yami said and smiled. "R-really?! Uh, th-thank you." Yugi blushed and re-closed his eyes. "Yami laughed a small bit at how cute Yugi was being. "Hey, where were you headed?" Yami asked curiously. "Oh yeah! I'm supposed to pick up the assignment I left in the principal's office." Yugi answered sheepishly. "But I forgot where I am." "I'll help you. C'mon." Yami offered, taking Yugi's hand. "Thanks." Yugi blushed and held Yami's hand.

"And from now on, I'll be hanging around you to be your bodyguard." Yami declared with a grin. "Wait what?" Yugi asked surprised. "Is there a problem with that?" Yami asked. "N-no. There's not, but-" Yugi blushed deeply. "Then it's decided." Yami smiled brightly at his new friend. Yugi sighed and returned an equal smile. "Fine. Okay." Yugi held onto Yami's arm. "Let's go." Yami said and the two started walking down the hallway, in the opposite direction that the office was located. "You know, I don't know where I'm going exactly." Yami admitted. "That makes two of us." Yugi smiled. The two laughed and continued down the hallway.


End file.
